


Comment repérer une Taupe (presque.)

by princesscourf



Series: spies. gay spies. who are gays. [1]
Category: Au service de la France | A Very Secret Service (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Français | French, French Characters, Le Darling Club, Lie Detector, Light Angst, M/M, Moulinier is bi, Other, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Written for my Best Friend, am i wrong, do you know Moulinier is my son, gay spies, i am the queen of this fandom yet, like always, the last 4 person are just mentionned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscourf/pseuds/princesscourf
Summary: Imaginez: Le détecteur de mensonge de l'épisode dix aurait fonctionné correctement, et tout les agents de catégorie A (et Merlaux) aurait du se soumettre au test.Peut-être qu'un certain Roger Moulinier avait un petit secret qu'il aurait préféré garder..
Relationships: Jacquard/Moulinier
Series: spies. gay spies. who are gays. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829389
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Comment repérer une Taupe (presque.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce fandom a besoin de fanfiction et je suis venue pour vous satisfaire.  
>  Non, mais aussi, pourquoi personne n'a vu la façon dont Jacquard et Moulinier se regardent et se sont fait "Tiens. Ça mérite plus tout ça." Ils méritent plus !   
> Enjoy 💛
> 
> (Oui d'autre sont prévues)  
> (Non je n'arrêterais jamais)

Il était stressé. Stressé au point de la boule dans le ventre, des mains qui tremblent et des gouttes de sueur sur le front. Non pas qu'il était la Taupe, il n'aurait jamais pu trahir ses amis, _sa famille_ , ainsi. Et il avait une totale confiance en Calot, Jacquard et Merlaux. Non, simplement, il pensait qu'une machine - donnée par Israël, en plus - pour détecter les mensonges était inutile. Les interrogatoires étaient amplement suffisants ! Pourquoi cela devrait-il être différent en code Taupe ? 

« Moulinier ? »

Il leva la tête vers Moïse. Celui-ci était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, alors que Jacquard passait devant lui avec un air indéchiffrable. Il laissa son regard dériver quelque instant sur son ami s'enfonçant dans le couloir. Il ne lui avait pas adresser la parole, ou même souhaiter bonne chance... Les images de la veille lui revinrent en tête.

« mOULINIER. »

Il sursauta. C'était Moïse, qui s'impatientait, évidemment.

« Oui ..?

\- Vous venez ou vous continuez à regarder dans le vide comme un poisson ?

\- Euh, oui, j'arrive. »

Il se leva, puis se prit les pieds dans sa chaise, manquant de tomber. il referma sa veste. Puis se rendit compte que c'était inutile, puisqu'il allait se rasseoir. C'était par habitude. Il se souvenait de ses premiers jours au service, où il faisait tout de travers et laissait sa veste fermée lorsqu'il était assis. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était tant attaché à Merlaux. Après toute la machine bien installée - tout ça pour quelque chose qui marchait moins bien qu'un interrogatoire - Moïse attrapa ses fiches de question. La boule dans son ventre refit son apparition. Dans un sens, il était soulagé que seul son supérieur soit dans la pièce, et pas Gomez ou Mercaillon ou même Marie-Jo. Il se sentait.. Un peu moins stressé. 

« Quel est votre nom ?

\- Moulinier.

\- Et quel est votre prénom ?

\- Roger. »

La machine ne bougea pas. Il avait presque envie de mentir, tiens, pour voir si elle marchait vraiment. Au regard de l'homme devant lui, il comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« - Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Euh.. Trente-huit ans. Et demi.

\- Quel est votre profession ?

\- Ag- Confidentiel.

\- Avez-vous intégré la Résistance durant la guerre ?

\- Oh bah j'étais jeune vous savez eheh- »

Son petit rire nerveux lui valut un nouveau regard noir de la part de Moïse. Il avait l'impression qu'il le jugeait jusqu'au plus profond de lui; impression qu'il n'appréciait que très peu.

« ... Oui, évidemment.

\- Êtes-vous du côté du gouvernement américain ?

\- Non-

\- Du côté du gouvernement russe ?

\- Oh vous savez moi le russe, à part la vodka eheh. . . . Non !

\- Du côté des nazis ?

\- Mais vous savez très bien que je les chasse les nazis enfin !

\- C'est la procédure. »

Il poussa un très long soupir. Il avait terriblement besoin d'une cigarette. Et à la tête de Moise, il se doutait que tout ce .. _truc_ allait durer encore longtemps. Il se mit à balancer sa jambe, regardant ailleurs. Qu'est ce que faisaient Calot et Jacquard, en cet instant ? Il avait terriblement envie d'aller les rejoindre. _Le_ rejoindre. 

« Avez-vous déjà penser à donner des informations top-secrètes à n'importe quelle autre organisation ?

\- Quand vous dites organisation... Le Darling Club compte ou pas du tout ?

\- ... Non il ne compte pas Moulinier.

\- Donc non. »

D'ailleurs, les filles du Darling se plaignaient de son manque de visite, ces derniers temps. Il justifiait avec le travail, parce qu'il voyage tellement, et il a tellement de paperasse à s'occuper, mais.. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était car quelque chose lui préoccupait plus l'esprit en ce moment. 

« Avez-vous déjà eu des relations avec quelqu'un du service ou d'une autre organisation ? »

Il se sentit blanchir. Mais comment ça pouvait aider à reconnaitre une Taupe, ça !? Voilà, c'est ce qu'il disait, un interrogatoire tout à fait classique était plus efficace que cette chose.

« C'est quoi ces questions !? Qui a ecrit ça, ça aide vraiment à trouver la Taupe ce machin là !?

\- Répondez à la question Moulinier. »

Son coeur battait à tout a allure, à une vitesse semblable à celle du balancement de sa jambe devant la chaise. Il prit une grande inspiration, sous le regard - inquiet ? - de son supérieur. 

« Non. »

Bip bip bip.

« Pouvez-vous donner le nom de l'agent ou tout autre personne avec qui vous avez eu des relations ?

\- Bah euh c'était en Afrique- »

Bip bip bip.

« Moulinier.

\- ... Avec Agent Clayborn. »

Bip bip bip.

« _Moulinier_.

\- Avec Marie-Jo...? »

Bip bip bip.

« _MOULINIER_.

\- AVEC JACQUARD ! »

Un gros blanc se fit dans la pièce. Durant de longues minutes, il regarda le sol froid, la tête dans ses mains. Toute sa carrière était foutue, et celle de Jacquard également. ”pas un mot, surtout. on peut y perdre notre peau. ... et nos primes.” Quelle idée d'installer un détecteur de mensonge aussi. Puis il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Moise. Là où il croyait trouver du dégoût et de la haine, il ne vit que de la profonde compassion et une sorte de nostalgie étrange. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment - il ne comprenait pas grand chose, après tout - il se sentit en sécurité.

  
« Interrogation terminée, vous pouvez y aller.

\- Mais je-

\- Vous _pouvez y aller_ j'ai dis. »


End file.
